


Valentines at the Emerald Vine

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern Au where Rae works at a restaurant waiting tables and Finn is on a date but is more interested in the raven haired waitress. A story i did for #mmfdanaolove week on tumbler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines at the Emerald Vine

Rae took a breath before sipping her tea; she stretched out her sore neck and shoulder muscles wishing she hadn’t switched her lunch shift for the busier dinner shift on one of the busiest days at **The Emerald Vine** restaurant near a ritzy part of London. Her coworker carol had a date and Rae seeing she didn’t have any plans for Valentine’s day or as she liked to call it lets rub it in your face you’re single day, swiched, it was a better option than being home alone cleaning or watching rom-coms driving home the point that it’s valentines on the telly, so here she was. Rae really didn’t hate the holiday, she had enjoyed it as a kid when she gave out kids valentines cards to her class and getting some in return, it had been fun to her but it stopped around fifth year than she only got cards from her mum and her two close friends, Chloe and Izzy. Rae was fine with being alone she had her friends and her family, to Rae the love she got from them was just as important if not more as romantic love. Rae did believe in one thing though, that finding love was a matter of good timing and luck, it had been the case for her mum and her stepdad Karim as well as Chloe and Izzy. Rae figured if romantic love was meant for her it will happen in its own time but she wasn’t going to let being single hold her back from life, she was going to live it.  

Rae finished her tea, taking the last bite of her reheated dinner she brought with her for her break, once she put her things away she made her way back to the kitchen. She took a quick glance at the clock seeing it was only another two hours to go before the restaurant closed for the night thankful it had been a single shift and not a double she was working. She saw just the person she needed and walked over to him.      

“So Rick what do I have this go around?” Rae asked the maitre d’ of the restaurant that she’s been working at for the last two years since uni graduation to supplement her income, the freelance work for a couple of online publications she wrote for didn’t pay all that well yet.

“Ya got a headed to engagementville, a divorcecourt, a first date cha-cha, a not right for each other mess and a married forever city” Rae smiles as Rick’s inventive names for the couples that came into the restaurant something he’s been doing for fifteen years and is very spot on. Rae clipped back her hair than put back on her black apron over her white shirt with her tablet for order taking in hand, the restaurant had been using the new system for a year and made Rae’s life a little easier when taking food orders from patrons.

“Five tables not too bad, I’m sure it won’t take me long to figure out who’s who”

“You did learn from the best” Rick huffed on his nails than proceeded to fake buff them on his shirt while smirking as Rae shook her head giggling, Rick was someone who still acted like they were still in uni but did take his job somewhat seriously.  

“Rick I’m so happy I work with you tonight and not Matthew you’re so much more fun to work with” Rick shrugged his lips and shoulders as if it were a given than huffed a laugh as he and Rae walked out into the dining room with Rick going back to the maitre d’ desk in front and Rae looking over her tables and sure enough Rick was right about the types of couples.

She walked over to a couple that sat very close to each other and could barely keep their hands off each other but if you looked closely the guy had a nervous energy about him with his glances to the wait staff door where food orders came out. Rae already knew what would happen the woman would be presented with a ring either on her dessert or in a glass of champagne. She internally rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of it but deep down wished them luck both for him and them if she said yes. She took their order sending it to the kitchen via the tablet than moved to her other table and smiled at the warm scene of an older couple who have shared a lifetime with each other etched on their faces, the way they held their hands as they talked made Rae smile, they had these looks in their eyes that made someone wish to have half of what they did.

After Rae took the couples order she walked over to her next table filled with a whole new kind of nervousness, with the shy smiles and blushes but Rae could tell by the way they made each other laugh and the genuine smiles that there was going to be a second date, Rae knew if there were fake smiles and head nodding with blank stares that it would be a first and last date. She moved on to her next table to see a potential landmine with the barely polite looks and the daggers coming out of the eyes of a middle-aged couple. Rae could feel the tension between the two with the stiff posture they held themselves in, the way they sat as far away from each other as possible, a feat in and of itself considering how tiny the tables were. After navigating that order carefully she walked to the not right for each other mess couple, on the surface they looked by societies standards obviously perfect together, both fit and young. If you looked closely though you could tell they were unsuited for each other by the way the man was uncomfortable with being in such fancy surroundings while the woman looked as if she were raised in the place, Rae guessed that she had to have picked the place. Rae saw how the man didn’t seem much into his date with his tight smiles and fidgeting leg like he was ready to run for the hills while his date remained completely oblivious, Rae smiled at them when she greeted them noticing the man had the warmest mahogany eyes she’s ever seen and an easy going smile. The woman cleared her throat to get Rae’s attention bringing her out of her musings, the woman smiles too sweetly at Rae with a look of disdain in her eyes.

“Hi my name is Rae and I’ll be your sever today. What may I get you tonight?” Rae said in a cheerful voice glancing at the couple getting her tablet ready to take their order.

“I’ll have the Chef Salad but hold the dressing on the side I would prefer not to have my salad swimming in it. You can make sure of that right?” The woman said in a condescending tone that made the man roll his eyes, Rae nodded her head and caught the gesture and pressed her lips tighter to stop from smiling.

“Are you sure that’s all you want Stacy” The man asked in a slightly annoyed voice as he looked at her blankly with his lips pursed to the side.

“Yes Finn it will be more than enough for me. Besides I got to keep my trim figure somehow I don’t think eating anything fattening will help” Stacy smiled but looked at Rae as she said the last few word giving her a sly sneer, Rae politely smiled making a note to tell chef Marco to give this Stacy the high fat dressing.

“And what may I get for you sir?” Rae asked warmly as Finn looked apologetically at her feeling embarrassed at Stacy’s attitude toward her.

“I’ll have the Spaghetti Bolognese please” Finn said kindly as he handed both the menus to Rae who took them putting them under her arm and finished typing the order on the tablet sending the order back.

“We have two wines available specially picked for tonight would either of you care to try them or may I bring you something else for you to drink with your dinner?”

“I’ll just have a beer whatever ya have on tap will be fine” Finn smiled at Rae who nodded her understanding than looked to Stacy.

“Do you have a wine list or sommelier I would love to talk to someone who knows something about wine?” Stacy asked in a fake polite but thinly disguised snide tone, Finn clenched his teeth regretting giving Stacy a second chance.

“Yes we have a sommelier I’ll go get him now and be back with your food when it’s ready. I‘ll be back with your beer sir” Rae smiled politely but internally rolled her eyes at this very rude patron thinking it _was_ the sommelier who picked out the wines in the first place. Rae walked away to the back of the kitchen to check on her other orders.

********************

“Stacy that was rude ya didn’t need to be talking to her like that” Finn said disapprovingly thinking that after this date there wasn’t going to be another, she really hadn’t changed despite her instance that she had.      

“Finn I wasn’t being rude I just wanted to talk to a professional, one day I’m going to inherit my father’s vineyard in France I do need to start learning about wine” Stacy huffed a laugh completely ignoring Finn’s annoyance at her.

“Oh look at that” Finn looked in the direction Stacy was looking at to see a young man getting down on his knee as his date held a ring that she must have found in her Champagne glass that Finn could gather from her putting that glass down on the table. He smiled small at the scene internally wishing them luck.

“Oh Finn that could be us one day” Stacy said dreamily reaching for his hand and held it missing the disdain and grimaced look on Finn’s face at her touch.  

“S‘spose” Finn mumbled than looked over to see their raven haired waitress placing plates of food in front of an older couple as Stacy started talking about taking a holiday in Paris. Finn couldn’t help but look at the runbenesque beauty with a smile as warm as his favorite jumper fresh out of the dryer and big expressive eyes the color of golden amber sunlight embracing green fields. Finn was shaken out of his reverie with Stacy saying something to get his attention.

“Wha’ did ya say?” Stacy looked annoyed than put on a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I said wouldn’t be lovely to get married in Paris ” Stacy said thorough gritted teeth not happy that he hadn’t heard a word she said nor the way he looked at the waitress not understating why he would look at her.

“Uh I gu-guess if ya the sort of type that likes that” Finn said nervously and wanted to kick himself for not paying attention, wondering when a talk of a holiday to Paris tuned into a wedding venue. He thought to himself the sooner this night ended the better. The sommelier walked up to their table just then and Finn was internally grateful that Stacy’s attention was now occupied with him; Finn took this opportunity to get up to use the restroom needing a break from Stacy’s company.

********************

Rae was in the kitchen getting food for one of her tables and making sure the high fat dressing was on the plate with Stacy’s chef salad on it, Rick had just come into the kitchen to get a new reservation booklet when he heard Rae complain about one of her tables.

“Ah let me guess the not right for each other mess right?” Rae nodded.

“Oh she’s so rude and I’m not sure what the guy sees in her. He defiantly doesn’t like her with the way he’s acting. I wonder if he lost a bet” Rae shook her head while roiling her eyes.

“Well is this a case of extra special treatment” Rick said with a mischievous look on his face that everyone knew meant.

“No Rick although I’m tempted, I made sure Marco here put the high fat dressing on her plate. She said she didn’t want to eat anything fating and looked at me” Rae huffed while Rick and Marco shook their heads at the nerve of this woman who would do that to Rae.

“Really! Sorry Rae but in that case I’m calling it Marco extra special treatment times two” Rae gasped while Marco with a shit eating grin took his rag he used to wipe sweat off his brows and rung it out in the dressing making Rae cringe then after picking his nose he put his boogers in the salad and tossed it with the other ingredients.

“and the don’t forget the sea salt” Rick smirked as Marco shook his hair letting dandruff float into the salad like falling snow that put a disgusted look on Rae’s face.

“Rick this is too much, I got to get these plates out please make a fresh one Marco with just the high fat dressing” Rae pleaded to both Rick and the chef.

“Ok” Rick put his hands up in surrender, Rae took her tray to deliver her food to her other tables than got the beer on tap and served it to Finn.

“Here’s ya beer sir” Rae placed it besides him than smiled, Finn thanked her kindly but couldn’t stop staring at her making Rae blush.

“Finn you know I was thinking…” Stacy not liking how Finn was looking at Rae again slid her hand across the table in a feigned attempt to grab his hand to hold put purposely knocked the beer over soaking Rae’s trousers. “Oh I’m so sorry I’m very clumsy” Stacy said in a high pitched fake apologetic tone as Rae took her towel and wiped the excess of the liquid up.

“Uh its ok I’ll be right back with your food and another beer for you sir” Rae said with a barely contained politeness giving Stacy a tight smile and walked off. Finn sneered at Stacy appalled at her actions not believing for one second that it had been an accident.

********************

Rae walked back to the kitchen and got another pair of black trousers and went to the restroom to change, she walked back to the kitchen after she was done; she put the soled trousers in her locker than went to where the food was waiting.

“Marco ya didn’t get rid of the salad did ya?” Rae asked with red in her eyes and teeth clenched. Rick suddenly appeared next to her with the salad.

“I saw what happened, Here ya go” Rick winked as Rae took the plate and the Spaghetti Bolognese and put it on her tray.

“What happened?” Marco asked confused at Rae’s change of heart.

“Rae I’ll tell him you got food to deliver” Rick snorted as Rae put on a fake smile but inside was fuming and couldn’t wait to watch that rude cow eat her extra special salad. She walked to the bar and got another beer than walked over to the table, where she saw a tense situation that suddenly exploded.

“Ya know what Stacy fuck this…” Finn said loudly, the few patrons left turned to watch the disturbance. “That was not a fucking accident. Ya haven’t changed you’re still the selfish snob cow ya always were. And what ya said about her weight was rude I happen to think she’s more beautiful than you are” Finn got up suddenly bumping into the tray that Rae carried  causing it to spill all over her.

“Oh shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Its ok its happened before” Rae put the tray down and took the napkin on the table and wiped some of the  sauce off her shirt, a bus boy came by with extra towels and started to pick up the broken pieces of the china off of the floor. Finn turned to Stacy as he got out his wallet taking out a bunch of money.

“Here this is for dinner but we’re done Stacy don’t ever call me again! Rae right…” Rae nodded as she continued to clean up. “I’m again very sorry um here’s some money for dry cleaning or a new shirt” Finn handed money to Rae and then left grabbing his coat on the way out leaving a shocked Stacy behind. Rae put the money into her apron pocket and proceeded to clean up the mess on the table.

“Will you want another salad?” Rae asked as she blotted at some sauce that managed to get on the table. Stay looked at her with contempt and huffed.

“No I do not you div” Stacy gritted her teeth as Rae moved her hand over and accidentally on propose knocked over the glass of red wine Stacy had picked, the wine spatter all over her very expensive white suede dress.

“Oh I’m so sorry I’m so clumsily” Rae said with sarcasm dripping off every syllable and a fake apologetic look on her face. Stay took her napkin to rub off the wine in a vain attempt to clean the stain on her now ruined dress.

“You did that on purpose you fat slag” Stacy yelled out with gasps from some of the patrons. Rick came up to them to try and calm the situation down.

“What is the problem here?”

“This waitress spilled my wine on purpose I want her fired” Stacy demanded as she stood there with a haughty look on her face.

“Ah I can only write her up the owner will have to fire her but your meal and drinks are on the house for any inconvenience we have caused you” Rick said in a convincing polite and understating tone as Rae thought that Rick deserves an award for his performance. Stacy sneered then took the money off the table and put it in her purse.

“Well I guess I’ll take this than for a cab home” Stacy pushed Rick out of her way and to the coat rack to grab her coat and go. Rae pressed her lips together to keep from giggling.

“Shame she didn’t get to eat her extra special salad” Rick shook his head brows furrowed with a mock sorrowful look. “well Rae as for your write up at your appalling behavior it will take me a while, a few weeks, maybe a couple of months, a year tops” Rick shrugged his lips as they walked back to the kitchen helping the bus boy carry some of the broken china.

“Well sounds like I need to get going on me writing, getting a job in it seeing as I wont have a job soon in a year tops” Rae chuckled as she put the tray she had down on the counter.

“Actually Rae I would fire ya if I could” Rick said seriously as Rae looked at him disbelieving.

“Why!” Rae huffed incredulously.

“Because ya don’t belong here you’re meant for greater things than this Rae. Now me this was my calling and one day I’m gonna own this place. You need to stop writing for those two bit online publications and write a book that I would be the first in the queue to buy. You’re a writer not a waitress although a good one” Rae wiped a tear away huffed out a laugh touched at Rick’s kind and encouraging words.

“It’s so lovely how much you believe in me but I got bills to pay and becoming a published author isn’t easy”

“Ah nothing in life worth having ever is m’dear” Rick smiled as Rae nodded her understating; Rick looked at the clock and peeked out the window into the dining room.      

“Rae go and get cleaned up and we’ll start to tidy up the dining room before closing we only have the heeded to the chapel of love couple left but it looks like their getting ready to leave” Rick cocked his head over to the formally headed to engagementville couple. Rae went to get changed, once the dining room was cleaned up and set for the next day Rae had noticed a scarf still on the coat rack for the guests and remembered that Finn guy took his coat off but not the scarf with it.

“Oh one of the customers left their scarf Rick I’m going to put it in lost and found” Rae lifted it in the air to Rick who nodded as he finished locking up, Rae put the soft grey scarf the smelt of Ckone in the box for costumers to claim things left behind. Rae was about to walk back to the kitchen to get to the employee entrance and leave when a knock on the glass doors startled her, she turned to see Finn outside. Rae waved and held up a finger to let him know to wait as Finn nodded his understating.

“Rick that customer came back for his scarf” Rick came out of the office and checked the man out.

“He came back bet it was for you Rae besides the scarf that is” Rick grinned as Rae looked at him as if he were taking the piss.

“What for Rick to apologize to me some more…” Rae scoffed shaking her head a little. “I’m sure it was for the scarf”

“You didn’t see him look at ya like I did; he looked at ya like you were a tall glass of cool water. Go and get your horizontal mambo on” Rick did a little dorky dance that made Rae just lose it and let out a loud laugh.

“Rick! You are so strange but in a good way, I’m just gonna go and give him his scarf back can ya unlock the doors and I’ll head out that way” Rick went to unlock the front entrance door.

“See ya Rick”

“Bye Rae enjoy your weekend off” Rae walked out of the unlocked doors to a waiting Finn outside, Rick locked them behind her; he looked at them and saw a definite headed to relationshipville. Finn smiled at Rae happy she was still there giving him a second chance to talk to her, he had been unable to get her off his mind since leaving earlier in the evening.

“Looking for this?” Rae asked handing him his scarf, Finn nodded and took it as he did their fingers connected and a spark could be felt between them.

“Oh that static electricity will get every time” Rae huffed out a laugh that made Finn smile.

“Yeah that it will”

“Well bye” Rae walked her way past him and started for the underground station near by to get home.

“Uh do ya need a ride home or if ya live near by may I walk ya home?” Finn nervously asked, Rae turned and smiled at him that made Finns heart miss a beat.

“I don’t want to put ya out”

“Oh you wouldn’t be, it’s the least I can do for earlier” Finn gestured to her shirts in the bag that Rae carried.

“Hmm ya not some serial killer are ya?” Rae smirked eyeing him wearily. “Because a single girl can’t be too careful” Finn huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“No I’m not I promise, I just want to make it up to ya” Finn bit his lower lip nervously as he blushed and looked bashfully at Rae. She shrugged her lips than smiled trusting her intuition that this guy was ok.

“Ok but I live thirty minutes away”

“Oh that’s fine” Rae told him the address and got in the car. Finn put on a mixed tape and pulp stared playing; Rae smiled and nodded her head to the beat.

“Ya like pulp not bad I give it seven out of ten. I like them although I have a soft spot for oasis and nineties music in general”

“So what other music do ya like?” Finn asked taking a quick glance at Rae before turning his eyes back to the road, the rest of the drive home was filled with conversions about music both finding they had a lot in common, liking indie, Britpop, some classic rock, and bowie. The drive ended all to soon for Finn as he pulled up to Rae’s building, He parked and got out than walked around to get the door for Rae.

“Why thank you kindly sir” Rae said in a fake posh voice than giggled as she got out and Finn closed the door.

“Anytime Madam. Um I-I was wondering if we could talk some more again. I like talking to ya and I don’t like talking to anybody” Finn shifted his weight and worrying his bottom lip as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Um that would be lovely when?” Rae kicked a tiny rock around with her right foot as she looked at Finn shyly with a blush on her cheeks than pushed some hair back behind her ear that made Finn wish he could do that but felt if he did it would come off as creepy.

“Um tomorrow I’m going to check out a new record store maybe we could check it out together or we could do something else” Finn raised his brows waiting for Rae to answer.

“You had me at record store that would be great maybe get some tea after?”

“Yeah sounds perfect. Um here’s my number” Finn pulled out his phone as Rae did the same and they exchanged numbers.

“Um thanks for the ride and I’ll see ya tomorrow” Rae smiled warmly at Finn who smiled back and was already wishing he was picking her up for their date.  

“Yeah and no problem, see ya tomorrow Rae” Finn waited for Rae to enter her building before leaving. Rae got into her flat and leaned against her door after she closed it and found she was looking very forward to the next day with Finn. Twenty minutes later Rae was getting ready for bed when her phone went off, she saw a text from unknown number.

**Hiya its Finn just wanted to say I’m looking forward to tomorrow and goodnight again ;)**

Rae typed a quick reply while grinning like the Cheshire cat

**Me too and goodnight x**

********************

The next day Finn picked up Rae and headed for the record store, the majority of the day was spent in the record store looking through old record and new, they found they both preferred listening to music on vinyl, they had tea and talked about their lives finding they had a lot in common. After tea Finn took Rae back home reluctantly but had to go to work for his afternoon show.  

“So I moved to Leeds from Stamford to work for a radio station before my second year of college and it’s unfortunately where I also met Stacy…” Finn cringed shaking his head; Rae gave him a sympathetic look. “I worked my way up and have a job here in London” Finn walked Rae to her door both feeling a bit sad that the day were over.

“I can’t believe we lived in the same town and we just missed each other…” Rae huffed out a laugh as Finn nodded softly saying “yeah”. “So now ya getting to live out your dream”

“Yeah and I’m grateful not to many people get to do that. What about you?” Finn asked stalling for time not wanting their date to end just yet as they stood outside the door to Rae’s building.

“Well I’m doing freelance work for a couple of online publications but I want to write a book so not quite living me dreams just yet, working on it though. Um I had a good time today besides scoring some really great albums” Rae chuckled making her crinkle her nose that Finn thought was so adorable.

“I did to! Um it would be nice to do it again sometime…soon” Finn looked at Rae through his lashed as he bit one side of his lower lip shifting his weight on his feet.

“That would be great um I’m off tomorrow” Rae hoped it wasn’t too soon to suggested another date but she found that she wanted to spend more time with him and wished he didn’t have to work soon.

“That’s perfect um there’s this great coffee shop I’d like to take you too it’s got an open mic night on Sundays”

“Sounds perfect I just hope that no one does a cover of the bloody backstreet boys” Rae cringed at the thought making Finn laugh.

“No it’s mostly indie music”

“Oh thank goodness that makes me feel better. Goodbye Finn” Rae steps closer to Finn.

“Um Goodbye Rae” Finn moved closer to Rae as she opened her arms for a hug, Finn leaned in with arms wide opened and embrace her in a tight hug. Finn moved back a bit and turns his head to kiss her cheek when Rae turns her head at the same time and find Finns lips on hers in an accidental kiss. Rae found herself kissing him as he pulled her closer, his lips glides over her’s and soon their kiss deepens. They break apart with blushes on their faces slightly out of breath and huffing out nervous laughter.

“I’m sorry I was going in for a kiss on ya cheek”

“It’s ok I turned me head at the same time. I usually don’t kiss on the first date but I guess there’s a first time for everything” Rae smiled as Finn nodded.

“Yeah there is, I for one don’t regret it”

“Neither did I, I’ll see ya tomorrow Finn”

“See ya tomorrow Rae, oh um I know it’s over and all but happy belated valentines”

“Thank you, this was the best belated valentine’s date I’ve ever had”

“Me too” Rae smiled to a grinning Finn than walked into the building giving him a wave goodbye, Finn waved back than made his way to his car and for work. Rae knew one thing about finding love that it was a matter of good timing and luck and maybe now the timing and her luck were perfect for her but that is only something that time would tell.    


End file.
